Hegemony
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: Rex is the hero. He won't let Van Kleiss destroy Providence. He'll protect his family. H-He's going to save the day, just like he always does. He...Can do nothing to stop the fate that is going to happen. Van Kleiss has thought of every possibility this time, and unlike all the other attempts in the past, the man is going to win.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Make way to start the revolution! Hey everyone, or rather, anyone who still reads Generator Rex fanfictions…I watched the entirety of this show maybe five or four years ago, but this is the first time that I'll be writing a story for it. **

**I'm going to say it right now, I love writing Van Kleiss. He's similar to Vlad from Danny Phantom except, well, he actually murders people. Well, I hope to not get anyone OOC, but we'll see how that goes. I also only know very limited Spanish words, so don't expect too much Spanish in this fic.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be a happy fic. I don't like writing happy fics, I love writing angst. **

**Okay, cool, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Rex yelled when Holiday touched his injured arm. She furrowed her eyebrows with concern and then proceeded to bandage the teenager with white cloth. The teenager rubbed his arm a little where the wound was and held in a wince. Truthfully, it felt strange around where he had been attacked, but he didn't want Holiday thinking any less of him for it.

"I've done a test of your vitals. Your nanites readings are perfectly healthy…" She trailed, an index finger lingering by her chin in thought as she examined the teenager on the medical table. "But, why is the wound still hurting you? Your nanites should have healed the wound and restored everything to their normal state…"

Rex shrugged, not at all worried by what an Evo had done to him in the battle field earlier that day. "Why are you asking me? All I know is that the Evo is in the petting zoo where it can't hurt anyone else, and that _this,_" He pointed to the wound with his good hand with a cheeky smile,"will be gone by tomorrow." He hopped off the table and then swung his injured arm for emphasis, which only caused the doctor to worry even more.

"I'm still concerned…I know it seems like it isn't a big deal…but that Evo _stung_ you, Rex."

"I get _stung_ all the time!" Rex waved it off with his hand lazily. "Besides, Noah is sort of expecting me to go get some burgers for after our scrimmage later. So…" He trailed looking at the doctor with a big grin on his face. "Gotta go!" He inched closer to the exit. "Hasta Luego!" He stated, running out of the lab, even with Holiday's hand lingering in the air to stop him.

Yet, when she heard the door close, she shook her head and sat down on her chair. Opening up a manila folder that contained all of the teenager's newest test results, she ran a hand through her hair and let out a soft sigh. "This still concerns me. Something doesn't add up…" She grabbed the papers and began to review them again, thinking that she would catch something that the computer had missed. Pursing her lips, she got to work.

* * *

Rex stared up at the ceiling of his room. He held the ball in his hand lightly and squinted in thought at the numerous tiles on the ceiling of his room. Noah had said something during their basketball scrimmage that seemed to really pique his interest. "Is it weird how just my pants light up when I activate my nanites?" Tossing the ball at the wall and then catching it effortlessly, he glanced at his roommate with a raised eyebrow in curiosity. "It's weird, right?"

Bobo looked up from the magazine he was reading – which displayed numerous pictures of women in swim suits on the cover - and stared at the teenager on the opposite bed. A few seconds went by and he fully digested the question that his friend asked him. "Uh…Yeah, now that you mention it, why doesn't your shirt light up, too?" He responded in his gruff tone. Rex slowly sat up from his bed, letting his feet dangle on the edge of it. Then, he looked down at his shirt in contemplation. "Or your hair…"

"Why would my hair light up?"

The monkey took a second and almost seemed taken aback by the condescending tone that the teenager was using.

"Wait, are you just wondering about your shirt?" Bobo asked, raising his own eyebrow. Rex let out a shrug and stared at him for a few moments. "Maybe this is a question for Dr. Holiday?" Bobo could see the gears turning in his young friend's mind.

Rex always did seem to have a one track mind.

Rex grinned. "I can use this as a chance to see the doc!" He was about to jump down from his bed when suddenly he was being held by his neck against the wall. Letting out a strangled gasp, his eyes widened when he was met face to face with Biowulf, and he quickly placed his hands up to wrench the Evo's claws away from his throat.

He tried to kick off from the wall but found that his dangling legs weren't long enough from the position he was being restrained at. "L-Let me go!"

Bobo was about to take out his guns when a red portal swept through him and transported him somewhere else. The monkey barely looked around before he saw red and disappeared entirely from the room. Rex's eyes widened again and he reached a hand out to where his friend used to be. "Bobo!" He yelled, and was about to yell again for help when a hand found its way across his mouth. Instead, a muffled yelp escaped from him, and he was pulled completely against the wall.

"It's too late to yell for help."

He could hear Breach, but he couldn't see her. Now being bale to place his feet behind him, he managed to kick off from the wall and run directly into Biowulf. Crashing down on the ground with him on top of the Evo, Rex quickly got to his feet, almost tripping over himself, and ran towards the door to gain distance.

Only for his next step on what he assumed to be solid ground…was him falling into a hole.

He tried to reach out and grab the ground with his hands, but was only an inch away from his goal.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled, grabbing air before he fell to the ground. Landing harshly on the soil underneath him, he let out a hiss and rubbed his leg that he had landed on gently. It had started to throb from the impact, but the pain was starting to settle down. Then, after a second of realizing that it was soil, his eyes widened and he looked down in disbelief. "No…No!" He said in a rush, standing up on his feet and glanced around the area wildly.

He couldn't believe where he was.

"Abysus…"

His voice was small, and Rex didn't want to admit the small amount of fear that overcame him. Whenever he was brought here, he always needed help to get out. Not to mention his nanites didn't completely work at this place for some reason.

"Welcome home, Rex!"

Rex turned at the voice that had spoken. His heart rate instantly sped up from a rush of anxiety that surged through him. Standing in front of him with open patronizing arms was none other than Van Kleiss himself. The teenager took a step back, about to run away from the man but stood his ground. Something about the way that the man had worded that statement put Rex on edge.

The man was up to something.

"What do you mean '_welcome home'_? This doesn't look like Providence to me!" Rex spat out, narrowing his eyes at him.

The man merely eyed the teenager, a knowing grin plastered on his face. Rex hated that grin, it usually meant trouble for him in the near foreseeable future. "Ah, but you see, Rex, this is exactly where you _need_ to be." The teenager eyed the man, not knowing how to respond to such a vague and indefinite answer. Breach stepped out of a red portal, accompanied by Biowulf, who stood patiently off to the side of the forest.

"What are you-?" Rex began to ask, but was prevented when he felt his entire body shake suddenly. If the teenager could describe it, it felt as though tremors were activating all along his nerves. He rose his hands up to see them flashing their light blue color for whenever he transformed. Then they quickly deactivated.

He took a step forward, his vision starting to spin, and the entire forest looked unstable to him. If he had thought he was going left then he quickly found out that he had been going right. Tripping over his feet from disorientation, he started to fall.

He tried to place his hands out to catch himself from falling to the ground, but he landed on his side. Rex let out a groan and then slowly turned his body to lay on his stomach while he got up on a kneeling position. There was a throbbing in his head that he couldn't push away, and he desperately wished that Holiday were here to administer him some medication to make the pain alleviate.

"Although there is no need for you to bow in my presence…" Rex could hear footsteps, but since his head was currently looking down at the ground, he didn't see Van Kleiss walk up to him. "I do appreciate the sentiment." The teen could hear by his tone that he was enjoying this – whatever this was that was happening to him.

"_What_…?" Rex asked, looking up at the man as he squinted his eyes, unable to keep them all the way open. He felt that if he looked with his eyes completely open then the nausea would be too great and he would send the undigested burger that he had ate for lunch all over the forest's floor.

Not that he cared that he would stain Van Kleiss' soil with his vomit – he just wasn't a fan of puking.

"Ugh…" Rex couldn't keep his head up for very long and instead fell to the ground. His strength was ever fleeting, and he didn't have the resilience at the moment to fight whatever was happening to him. He was sprawled out on the ground, but his fists were clenched tightly in front of him. The teen was desperate to keep his hold on reality. He would not pass out and let this man do whatever he wanted when he was unwillingly asleep.

There was a sound of movement, and Van Kleiss squatted down to Rex's level. The teen didn't need to look at the man to know that he was smirking. "Remember when I told you that I control everything in Abysus, Rex?" He left a pause for Rex to understand what he was saying. "That Evo that you encountered today was able to inject you with nanites from my soil. With a little bit of experimentation, I modified the nanites to remain undetectable while your doctor performed one of her tests."

Rex let out a growl and seethingly looked up at the man with the most hate that he could muster. "_Why_ am I _here_?!" Rex asked, completely fed up with the man's presence even though their interaction was only a few minutes in counting.

Van Kleiss let out a chuckle. He stood up, and placed his hands behind his back. "You understand, don't you? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer as they say?" He walked a few steps back and then grinned pompously. "I am going to annihilate Providence, Rex, and I need you to be out of the way." Rex's eyes widened and he shakily struggled to get up only to completely collapse on the ground again. "I don't very well wish for you to be destroyed. Not when you still hold value to me."

"No!" Rex yelled out in defiance. Van Kleiss looked down at him with an intriguing, yet amused expression. "I'm Providence too! You want to destroy Providence" He clenched his eyes tightly, not wanting to ever live in a world where his family didn't exist. "…then you start with _me_!" The teen yelled, his bravado coming from somewhere that his strength wasn't.

The man placed a hand on his chin to think over the matter. He began to walk towards the edge of the forest, but still within Rex's range.

"There's an error to your reasoning. Providence has corrupted you – they're using you. You are nothing but an object to them, and they certainly do not treat you as one of their own." Rex narrowed his eyes but couldn't deny that some small part of him believed those things. Still, when he thought of Holiday, Six, and Bobo…those dark thoughts were instantly pushed away. "It will be far better for you here. You will come to see that eventually. I still have hope for you, Rex."

In that moment, Rex pushed himself to his feet and charged at the man who was looking away from him. Using his right arm, he brought forth one smack hand while desperately trying to run in a straight line. Without releasing a yell, since he barely had enough energy as it was, he tried to aim it directly into the face of the man that was basically saying that he was going to kill his family.

However, his build instantly disassembled a few seconds before he made contact. Then, Van Kleiss grabbed Rex's outstretched hand with his own. The teen looked up with shock and surprise, and sweat was pouring down his face. Seeing that the teenager was about to pass out at any second, the man released his hold on Rex's hand. Not having any strength left to stand, Rex fell and collapsed on the ground. He was instantly knocked out, and Van Kleiss let out a small knowing smile.

"And Patience," he added as an afterthought, even though he knew that Rex wouldn't be able to hear it. "Breach," he called out to her, and she took a step forward without saying anything. "Place Rex in one of the empty rooms. He will be staying with us for quite a while, so be sure to see that he is on my floor." He looked at the unconscious teenager and then let out a dark smirk. "Although I am sure that he will not be able to run away…I do not wish to take any chances."

Breach walked over and bent down to look at Rex. She frowned at him, and a look of pity washed over her. The girl was loyal to Van Kleiss, but not even she wanted to be completely controlled by him. Having the nanites from the Abysus soil, nanites that he could control being inside of Rex made Breach feel nothing but sympathy for him. It almost made her want to keep him someplace where Van Kleiss couldn't reach him.

Her hand lingered in the air, and her eyes were filled with possession. She was about to take the teenager away to her realm but found a voice breaking her concentration.

"I have patience for Rex, but I do expect that you to make haste of my orders," Van Kleiss spoke, the threat in his tone was enough to make Breach come back to reality. She nodded while summoning a red portal to take the two of them away. Once they had both disappeared, the man turned towards Biowulf and looked at him with a grin. "Rally our forces. We will destroy Providence within the week." He then looked past the forest over to where the mountain range was and the grin evolved into a smirk. "They will be too preoccupied locating Rex that they will never expect to be attacked."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews, everyone! **

**You are all too kind! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

Rex woke up feeling as if he had ran ten thousand laps around the petting zoo. Letting out a small grunt, he quickly opened his eyes, expecting to be in his Providence room. Except, this room wasn't painted with white walls, and it certainly wasn't in a newly constructed building. Sitting up, the blankets that were on top of him fell off and he looked around quickly with wide eyes.

"What the-?" He asked, but the memories of what happened before he passed out came back to him. Blinking suddenly he gripped his head as a massive headache suddenly overcame him, and he leaned back on the bed. Staring at the cobble stone ceiling he couldn't help but think how quickly this had gone so wrong.

The teenager knew that he needed to escape from Abysus and warn everyone that Van Kleiss was going to attack. He stood up slowly and walked over to the open window. Placing his hand against the stone wall he glanced out at the view – he must have been on the fifteenth story. Blinking slowly, he tested his nanites to see that they were responding to him.

He watched in mild relief when his gloves on his hands started to light up the familiar blue color.

"Okay," Rex said, standing up on the window sill. "Wish I could say that it was a nice visit…" he trailed, about to jump in the air and make one of his builds to fly, but was prevented when he felt a lingering gaze on him. Slowly, he darted his head towards the left where Van Kleiss was watching everything unfold with his arms crossed in amusement.

Rex's eyes went wide when he knew that he had been caught trying to escape.

"Taking in the view?"

The teenager was taken aback by the question and the laid back tone, even though he knew that the man knew exactly what he was trying to do. "I've seen better back at Providence." Rex shrugged off the question with a taunt but the only thing that Van Kleiss did was raise an eyebrow.

"Have you, now?" The man then turned to observe the landscape in front of them, watching how a vine would occasionally get into a fight with another vine off into the near distance. "I'm surprised that they even let you have a window in your holding cell…" He trailed, and as if feeling Rex's scathing glare, he brought up a hand to his mouth. "Oops…I meant room."

"You knew _exactly_ what you meant!" Rex argued, arching his shoulders back, as he was about to launch at the man and punch him across the face. Taking a step forward, he was going to do just that, but then remembered the agonizing pain from yesterday. He took back his step slowly and looked off to the side with a glare, not knowing how to take down the man when Van Kleiss could control his nanites.

Van Kleiss eyed the teenager from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "It seems as though you are quick on the uptake. Perhaps that is why they let you on such a long leash." He turned to look at the teenager, who was now once again fuming at the backhanded talk being directed towards him. The man let out a pause before concluding his speech. "But a leash nonetheless."

"They trusted me enough to go out and see the world!"

"Ah, but only with their agents with you," the man spoke, and Rex flinched at that. The teenager opened his mouth to retort but found that the words died in his throat. "The green cladded agent, as well as that monkey…" He trailed out, letting the teenager soak in his words as if the boy was a sponge.

"They _always_ made sure you were _well_ within their sights. And, if I'm not _mistaken_…that _boy_ that was here the last time…wasn't he an _undercover agent_ tasked to befriend you?" Rex closed his mouth and clenched his hands at his sides. He tried to not let the words get to him even though they did. "Seems to me as though you never obtained the freedom that you were _so_ convinced you had. They never trusted you at all."

Rex let out a scream of frustration before walking back inside of the room that he had awaken from. Shaking his head, he brought his hands up to his ears to prevent any more of Van Kleiss' infectious words from being heard. He would not believe them. Providence was his family. They were looking out for him, and Noah is one of his best friends now. There's no way that they don't consider him family – that they don't trust him.

The teen glanced up and noticed the door. He quickly walked over to it and yanked it open upon seeing that it was unlocked. Rex stuck his head out and quickly looked both ways before not seeing anyone. Then, he decided to jog over towards where he thought would be stairs.

One thing was for certain, the longer he stayed here, the more Van Kleiss was going to try and bring him over to his side. Biting his lip in thought he turned the corner to see some stairs. He would have celebrated with a loud cheer but knew that this wasn't the time, and definitely wasn't the place for such a small victory.

He stealthily placed one foot on the steps before quickly placing another one and then increasing his pace. When he reached the next floor he found that many Evos were looking at him as they stopped walking in the hallway to stare at the newcomer. There were seven or eight of them, and they all were very tall and could easily throw him into the nearby wall.

Rex swallowed nervously and waved his hand at the high powered Evos. "Uh…Hey, guys!" He called out. "I don't suppose any of you know how to get out of here…?" They all then ignored the teenager and continued on their work. Some were cleaning the floors, while others were wiping down the walls of the castle.

Rex blinked in surprise at their nonchalance at him being there, but decided to not question it as he began to walk further down the hallway.

He didn't want to run and be attacked by any of them. Figuring that walking was the safest bet, he picked up the pace but didn't run as he rounded another corner. There was another flight of stairs and he was already beginning to feel pretty winded. His body still hadn't recovered from when Van Kleiss was controlling his nanites, causing his entire body to suffer distress. Shuddering away the memory, he hoped that that would never happen again.

"If I can just get to doc, then she can get those nanites out of me."

By the time he made it to the next floor, he realized that it was the thirteenth floor, and he let out a heavy breath. He leaned back against the stone wall and then looked out the open window that he was standing next to. It was still high up from where he was at, and he narrowed his eyes out at the horizon. Rex could see the mountains in the distance and knew that civilization was just beyond them. "I need to chance it. I don't know when he's going to attack."

Jumping out the window, he used one of his builds to make him fly and quickly took off down the side of the castle. Then, he took a straight shot through the forest, trying to not look back to see if Van Kleiss was watching him try and leave. He made it a little ways into the forest before his build completely disassembled, causing him to tumble on the ground a few feet before he landed harshly on the ground.

Letting out a groan, he placed a hand on the ground and looked up to see what had happened. He froze on the spot when Van Kleiss teleported in front of him instantly. He was standing directly in front of him with his arms crossed. "Now, Rex, where did you think you were running off to?" Rex hated how his tone mocked what one would hear when a 'father' lectures you.

"I thought you said that you _weren't_ going to keep me on a _leash_?" Rex couldn't stop the accusation in his tone as he slowly stood up to face the man that was holding him captive. It wasn't a secret to the both of them that he was trying to escape. The teen clenched his hands tightly, about to build his B.F.S. but then Van Kleiss rose his hand.

Rex watched closely at his outstretched hand with narrowed eyes. He knew the man was going to do something to him, and was bracing himself for the inevitable pain that would soon come.

"And you aren't going to be," the man stated with a smirk. "But that still doesn't mean that I trust you enough to stay within Abysus. Think of it like…" He trailed, and then clenched his outstretched hand into a fist. "An _electric fence_."

Rex glared at him. "Okay, can we stop with the dog analogies-!" The teen didn't get a chance to finish his demand when his nanites were suddenly activated and his entire body started to convulse. Unable to remain standing, or feel any of his legs underneath him, he fell and his vision started to spin once again. He let out a strangled yell and then closed his eyes while turning on his back.

Then, it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Rex let out multiple breath of reliefs while straining to open his eyes. He could feel his eyebrows furrow from the repeated attempts at trying to see. Once he opened them, he looked over at Van Kleiss and started to sit up. He didn't want to look weak in front of his arch enemy.

"This will be a common reoccurrence if you continue to try and escape."

The teen didn't want to say anything. Van Kleiss continued to speak, and Rex knew that the man loved hearing his own voice by how much he talked.

"Then, if we are done here…I do believe that it is time for dinner."

Rex continued to stare at the ground.

Van Kleiss started to walk towards the castle, but looked back at the teenager. "I'm sure that you will need time to understand that you cannot go back to Providence…" He trailed and then glanced to the side thinking over his next group of words. He then let out a smirk as he looked down at the teenager who was still sitting and staring at the ground. Although he could already see the steady rise of anger from the teenager and couldn't help the words that fell from his lips. "Or rather, simply put…I'm not going to _let_ you go back to Providence."

"I don't take order from you!"

Rex suddenly charged at the man, but like the other time this had happened, Van Kleiss merely grabbed his fist with his own hand. The teen's eyes widened, and he desperately tried to pull his fist from the man's grasp. Using his other free hand he tried to pull at it, but the man would not release him. "Then, who _do_ you take orders from?" He asked rhetorically, tilting his head to the side. Rex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I…Well, Six usually…" Rex trailed out, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Is it typical of family members to order their family around? Shouldn't they trust them enough to formulate their own opinions and not be led to believe a certain way by someone else?" The man asked, making Rex's eyes widen at the words. The teenager shook his head in disbelief and tried to free his hand more quickly. The man grinned as he looked down at the teen. "This one you call Six, he was there beside you from the very beginning, was he not? This is a man that you desperately thinks trusts you, and yet he orders you around. He does not trust you. He is your _handler_."

Rex felt a cold chill surge through his body. He didn't want to think of Six like that. Six was part of his family. He didn't want to hear how Six didn't care about him – that he didn't _trust_ him. "L-Let me go!" Rex yelled out, and Van Kleiss complied. The teen went hurdling back down to the ground, and was breathing heavily. Once more, his head had started to hurt, and he brought his hands up to the sides of his head as he sat up.

"Come along, Rex. It's time for dinner," Van Kleiss said, offering a hand down to the teenager to take. Rex looked up with panicked eyes and looked at the hand. Standing up on his own, he glared at the man while he crossed his arms and looked straight ahead towards the castle. The man chuckled behind the teen, and Rex brought his shoulders up in irritation.

He could not continue to stay here.

Not with a master manipulator like Van Kleiss breathing down his neck spitting out his hateful lies. Rex was sure that he would think of them like abhorrent truths after a certain amount of time. The teenager clenched his arms tightly to try and concentrate on something else.

He was going to be sure that his next escape plan was going to be more thought out.

Van Kleiss _wasn't_ going to win.

**To be continued…**


End file.
